


Tumblr Prompt: Never Good Enough

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Damijon Tumbr Prompts [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Day 6: Bathtime/ Angel & DemonDamian loves someone he can never have.





	Tumblr Prompt: Never Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So now I'm caught up with only one more day to go. I felt like an angsty piece this time and Dami really needs a hug. Aged up a bit but nothing happens besides a shower.

Both heroes walked into their underwater fortress exhausted and stinking to high heaven. They were miserably tugging off outer layers, "Only we could find a shit monster," Damian hissed in disgust throwing his armor to the ground. Stopping suddenly as his eyes landed on Jon's shoulders. Specifically the white lines over his shoulder blades. The raised marks looked like scars but he knew better.

"No kidding, who in the heck thought it was a good idea to make a nasty crap monster," he paused noticing the strange look on his friend's face, "Dami, you okay,"

Shaking himself he only nodded turning away from the younger hero.

"Well let's go shower," he tugged the hand beginning to try and help his friend out of his undershirt. His wrist caught in the calloused hand tightly.

"You go first I can wait," he insisted. 

"Don't be stupid, it's a huge shower, we are both boys and besides we're best friends," he tugged again, "Come on," 

Sighing deeply, he wouldn't refuse the teen. It had been a very long time since he could really say no to Jon. Not that it mattered now any hope of becoming more died as his eyes fixated on the white marks that weren't scars.

Numbly he allowed himself to be hauled into the tiled shower room. Green eyes sliding shut against the image of those mocking marks. It was only as the slender fingers once again found the hem of his shirt did he snap his eyes open, "I am fully capable of undressing myself, Kent," he growled.

"Are you mad at me," wounded blue eyes glittered, suddenly afraid. 

Kicking himself he shook his head, fighting the urge to take the taller hero into his arms. Instead, he reached past him to turn on the two shower heads. They had never actually showered together here before because there had never been a need. Father, however, had thought of every possible amenity. 

With his back to the shower wall, he pulled his shirt off, then dropped his pants and boxers kicking them away. Jon carelessly threw his remaining clothes away before washing his body. Humming contentedly as the warm water sprayed over him. He scrubbed his hair happily.

Washing himself slowly, back kept studiously to the wall. He drank in the beautiful image before him, ignoring the ache in his heart. The sunny smile and brilliant eyes, the face of the one he had always loved, the one he could never have.

Jon rinsed and dried himself, leaving him to finish up. Finally, the water became chilled and he began to towel off, catching sight of the black marks in the mirror. He growled in disgust reaching into the pant leg to pull out the knife tucked away. He turned, looking at the black lines on his shoulder blades. He watched as the leathery black wing emerged stretching out. Holding the sharpened edge to the root where it grew from his back. Gritting his teeth before he simply sagged in defeat the blade clattering to the ground. No matter how many people he saved, how many he spared he would always be the son of the demon. Forever apart from the one he loved.


End file.
